


Lilin Abu-Abu

by Imorz



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rare Pairings, Romance, Shounen-ai
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-09 23:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10424643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imorz/pseuds/Imorz
Summary: Biarkan Kuroo menyelesaikan masalah Suga menggunakan metodenya.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu milik Haruichi Furudate. Fiksi ini hanya diperuntukkan untuk kesenangan batin semata.

 

 

Itu cangkir kopi kedua sore ini.

Suga masih betah memanjakan bokongnya pada kursi kafe sejak pukul lima tadi. Bercengkerama dengan seorang orang asing (yang sepertinya) berpangkat Psikolog; nama Kuroo Tetsurou. Awalnya ia direkomendasikan oleh teman sesama alumni Universitas untuk membantu Suga mengatasi masalah insomnia akut serta patah hati tak kunjung sirna. Namun seiring detik, yang terjadi setengahnya adalah senyap.

Obrolan diawali dengan saling memperkenalkan diri, hal yang umum yang dilakukan oleh dua insan tak saling kenal. Kemudian Suga menjelaskan masalahnya dan Kuroo setia mengangguki. Diam-diam Suga bertanya apakah ia bertemu dengan orang yang benar atau ia salah menghampiri teman janji. Karena pria tua di sudut etalase sana tampak lebih menjanjikan sebagai seorang Psikolog.

Kerap kali Suga dengar helaan napas pria bernama Kuroo ini. Entah ia bosan atau apa, Suga tak mau terlalu mengambil kesimpulan asa. Tapi, dari caranya meraih tatapan Suga ketika dirinya tengah bertutur cukup membuat desir aneh dalam dada. Sugawara Koushi, usia menginjak dua tujuh, jatuh hati secepat siswa sekolahan.

Ketika lirik itu berhenti padanya, Suga harus menahan kuat-kuat gelagap aneh yang mungkin akan keluar. Sial, sial, sial, ia menyumpahi diri sendiri. Gemetar hati dan otak kompak menertawakan sang pelaku.

"Dengar Sugawara- _san_ , aku tidak pernah mengira hari ini akan begitu mengejutkan. Seorang pria rupawan tiba-tiba duduk di depanku kemudian memperkenalkan diri dan langsung bercerita hal pribadi. Sejujurnya, aku adalah seorang bartender, terima kasih."

Mengapa hal ini terjadi padanya, pada Sugawara Koushi. Apakah kurang tidur mempengaruhi tingkah laku memalukan Suga hari ini? Benar saja, pria tua di sana terlihat aneh karena beberapa kali memeriksa jam tangannya. Biar Suga tebak, ia bertanya-tanya mana klien yang berjanji ingin bertemu sore ini.

Sudah jatuh tertimpa tangga. Ya ampun, Suga ingin pulang saja.

"Tapi, bukan berarti aku tidak mengerti keadaanmu. Kupikir, ada baiknya kau memakai metode lain untuk mengatasi insomnia dan ... apa tadi? Oh benar, patah hati." Tuturnya seperti menampar Suga beserta rasa malu luar biasa.

"M-maafkan aku, Kuroo- _san_."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku juga merasa bersalah karena hanya memperkenalkan nama." Kuroo meraih ponselnya dan memberikannya pada lawannya, "Masukkan kontakmu, akan kuhubungi kau jika aku tak sibuk. Anggap saja kita impas."

"Kau yakin?"

Anggukan Kuroo setelah itu menjadikan lampu hijau tindakan Suga yang mengisi layar ponsel dengan nomer dan alamat surel pribadi, "Sekali lagi, aku minta maaf."

Kuroo tersenyum, "Sungguh, tidak apa-apa, Sugawara- _san_." Ia mengambil kembali ponselnya, "Apa kau ada acara setelah ini?"

"Aku rasa, tidak ada."

"Mau menemaniku pergi ke bioskop?"

Jawaban Suga tentu saja anggukan iya penuh semangat. Lantas Kuroo terkekeh lucu dan segera memanggil pelayan. Tiga cangkir kopi dibayar menggunakan uangnya (meski Suga bersikeras ingin membayar sendiri).

Mereka keluar dari kafe, diam-diam Suga melirik sang Psikolog yang masih duduk di dekat etalase. Posisinya di samping kiri Kuroo, memberi jarak sedikit agar pundaknya tak bersentuhan. Matanya ke sana ke mari, mencoba mencari suasana hati di atas kegembiraan yang menghampiri.

"Kau ingin menonton apa, Sugawara- _san_?" tanyanya meraih kesadaran pria di sisinya. "Jujur saja, aku harap kau tak menjawab film roman."

Tawa Suga terdengar begitu indah, "Tenang saja, aku juga tak begitu senang dengan film seperti itu. Terserah kau saja, Kuroo- _san_."

Maka Kuroo membeli tiket dua orang untuk film aksi penuh kelahi. Suga salah ucap. Baginya, darah, tinju dan segala sejenisnya jauh di luar kesukaan Suga. Padahal ia kira Kuroo akan memilih genre komedi atau animasi untuk mereka tonton.

Tentu saja Suga kebanyakan memilih menutup mata dan lebih fokus menghabiskan _popcorn_ daripada menikmati layar besar. Kuroo sendiri terlihat menikmati, sesekali menggeram kesal pada sang tokoh antagonis.

Ketika film usai, Suga buru-buru membungkuk berterima kasih pada Kuroo dan pergi setelahnya.

—karena kantuk yang ia derita tak mampu terbendung lagi.

* * *

Suga berhasil tidur lebih awal malam tadi, berkat film pilihan tuan Kuroo tentu saja. Ia tersenyum, sudah lama tak merasakan tidur di bawah pukul sembilan malam. Suga melirik pada jam dinding, pukul empat pagi lewat tujuh belas tertera di sana. Lagi-lagi tersenyum, betapa rindunya ia dengan dinginnya subuh.

Lantas Suga beranjak, merapihkan selimutnya sebentar sebelum melangkah menuju dapur. Kepalanya masih terasa pusing, mungkin teh hangat cocok untuk teman bangun tidur kali ini.

Namun, lampu padam dan kegelapan merundung. Teriak guntur dan petir beradu setelahnya. Lari hujan tampak jelas dari persegi jendela. Suga mengubah niat dan mencari lilin untuk sekedar menyinari kamarnya. Sempat lupa di mana menaruh benda kecil tersebut, karena pemadaman listrik memang sangat jarang terjadi.

Api kecil pun hadir dan di balik laci kayu ia kembali dipaksa masuk ke ruang nostalgia.

Foto pria dengan wajah tegas serta senyum tampan ada di sana, di balik lilin-lilin yang tersusun rapih. Hati Suga lagi-lagi kelabu, padahal ia sudah cukup melupakan hari-hari kelam lalu.

Oh, Sawamura Daichi. Memilih menikah dengan seorang wanita jelita dan pergi tinggal ke luar kota.

Mana mungkin hati ini tak pedih? Ketika sore semalam masih dipenuhi pancawarna, sekarang kembali diisi abu-abu seorang. Suga ingin menangis. Menangis.

Lalu ia menangis.

Ia bersandar pada kegelapan serta api lilin yang menari-nari kecil. Suga tak dapat mendengar isaknya, mungkin tertelan seriosa hujan dari dirgantara.

Getar dari balik bantal menghentikan tangis sementara. Suga cepat-cepat meraihnya dan tersenyum getir ketika serangkaian nomer asing mengirimi pesan atas nama Kuroo Tetsurou. Kemudian pria itu menghubungi.

"Halo?"

_"Tak kusangka kau sudah bangun, Sugawara-_ san _."_

Tiada sahutan.

_"Kau terdengar bersedih."_

Suga menghapus kasar air matanya. "Aku baik-baik saja."

_"Boleh ku tahu alamatmu?"_

"Untuk apa?"

_"Berkunjung? Aku baru saja pulang dari kelab dan tidak ada salahnya berkunjung ke tempatmu."_

Suga masih menimang-nimang.

_"Kalau kau tidak berkenan, tidak apa—"_

"Akan ku kirim lokasinya."

Panggilan itu berakhir usai Suga mengirim data alamat tempat tinggalnya. Masih bertanya-tanya apakah yang ia lalukan benar atau justru salah. Ia merengkuh lutut, tenggelam di antara remang-remang cahaya. Masalahnya matahari masih enggan beranjak dari belakang awan-awan.

_Padahal perasaan ini masih sekuat tiga tahun yang lalu._

Suga menutup laci meja. Air mata kembali merebas. Sial, sial. Oh, Daichi, Daichi. Kepalanya penuh pertanyaan _kenapa_ dan _mengapa_. Rapuh nian hati dan tubuhnya. Sugawara Koushi.

Ia bersemayam dalam lamunan. Ingin sekali mati dalam dekap hujan. Atau sekedar bernyanyi bisu dalam kegelapan. Andai saja segalanya terbunuh dalam kesemuan.

Suga kembali terisak, lagi. Bagaimana caranya melarikan diri dari kepatah hatian. Apakah Kuroo Tetsurou pantas menjadi jawaban? Sesingkat itu? Secepat itu? Dilema menyapa dan menertawainya hebat. Padahal mereka baru bersua semalam dan Suga sudah dirundung berbagai macam perasaan ambigu.

Ketukkan pintu terdengar tergesa-gesa. Suga mendongak, masih bingung dengan siapa yang berkunjung dipukul empat pagi disela hujan deras.

"Sugawara- _san_?"

Buru-buru ia beranjak menuju pintu depan. Tentu Kuroo Tetsurou hadir di sana dengan napas terseok-seok serta masih memakai baju bartender dibalut jaket bomber biru malam.

"Aku tadi berlari sampai ke sini, tidak tahu kalau ternyata di luar sedang hujan. Ya ampun, lelahnya."

Suga terkikik kecil, "Jadi kau masih di dalam kelab saat menghubungiku?"

"Lebih spesifik, di ruang ganti, tapi aku tak berganti, astaga aku pasti sudah lama tak berolahraga."

"Masuklah. Akan ku buatkan kau teh hangat."

Sepatu dan jaketnya di gantung dekat rak sepatu. "Permisi, wah gelap," ucapnya melihat keadaan di dalam. Suga menggiringnya menuju kamar karena ruang tamu tak disinari cahaya.

Kuroo meletakkan tasnya di tepian kasur. Sementara Suga ke dapur, ia sengaja mengadakan tur melihat-lihat. Sesekali tertawa kecil mendapati foto Suga saat masih balita, ada juga saat ia masih duduk di bangku sekolah bersama teman-temannya.

"Ya ampun, kau melihatnya." Suga menghampiri dengan dua cangkir porselen di atas nampan.

"Kau tampak lucu," puji Kuroo.

"Itu memalukan."

Mereka duduk di lantai beralaskan karpet bulu halus dan bersandar pada sisi kasur. Kuroo meraih tehnya lebih dulu, "Hangat," teguknya. "Di luar tadi dingin sekali."

"Tentu saja. Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Baik, kurasa." Ia meneguk lagi, "Tehmu menyelamatkanku."

Tawa halus lawannya mengucur indah.

"Jadi apa yang membuatmu bersedih, hm?"

Lantas Suga tiba-tiba terdiam. Detik berlalu dan ia masih membisu.

"Baiklah, aku rasa aku tidak punya hak untuk tahu."

Suga masih enggan bicara. Ia menutup rapat bibirnya di balik cangkir teh. Kuroo berdehem beberapa kali namun pria di sampingnya masih menghindar. Ia sempat mengutuk diri sendiri karena dengan seenaknya mengubah tempo percakapan. Pada akhirnya ia merasa berkunjung ke mari hanya untuk menumpang dahaga.

"Aku sebaiknya pulang."

Lantas Suga terkejut, "Eh? Apa? Pulang?" Ia mencengkeram lengan seragam bartender lawannya, "Tunggu dulu, Kuroo- _san_."

Dan tatapan Kuroo padanya terpancar penuh telisik.

"Aku ingin kau tetap di sini, sementara. Temani aku. Aku butuh sandaran."

Kuroo masih menunggu.

"Aku butuh dirimu."

Cengkeraman terlepas. Kuroo meraih tangan lawannya, menggenggamnya halus, menarikan ibu jarinya, serta Suga tak mampu menahan kemelut semburat merah jambu.

"Akan ku temani, tenang saja." Ia mendekat, hingga pundaknya bertemu satu sama lain, "Tapi aku tak yakin kalau hanya akan menemani."

Untuk segala jenis sumpahan yang ada di dunia, Suga paham betul maksud dari ucapannya. Suga bukan remaja usia belia lagi yang masih harus menerka-nerka.

"Apa kau yakin tidak apa jika tiba-tiba aku menciummu?"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kau membuatku sinting di awal mata berjumpa."

Degup dada semakin berkontraksi. Suga ikut mengeratkan jemarinya.

"Meskipun ku bilang aku masih mencintai orang lain?"

"Aku yakin kau tak bersungguh-sungguh."

Paras Kuroo tertampar cahaya lilin. Redup, remang-remang, menambahi suasana intim yang merajalela.

"Jadi, apa kau mau memberitahuku kenapa kau bersedih? Siapa tahu tiba-tiba kau jatuh hati padaku."

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Karena aku akan menyelesaikannya dengan metodeku."

Untuk kali ini, Suga biarkan dirinya bertindak _bodoh—_ karena ciuman halus yang bertemu di bibirnya tak mampu ia halau (ditambah wajah Kuroo terlihat begitu dekat).

Mungkin Kuroo sebaiknya beralih profesi menjadi Psikolog atau Konsultan Cinta.

"Berhentilah menjadi bartender."

Kuroo tersenyum di balik ciumnya.

**Author's Note:**

> Saya tak tahu tiba-tiba tergoda KuroSuga. Awalnya iseng, eh gak tahunya demen :(


End file.
